


Mermaid- Chapter 2

by frostyoctopus



Series: Mermaid [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostyoctopus/pseuds/frostyoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia meets a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mermaid- Chapter 2

Aradia had slept on the couch that night. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with him...Finally at 11:30-ish, she got up off the couch and quietly tip-toed into Sollux's bedroom. He was out cold. Better be quiet, she thought. Aradia picked up her phone and she had a new text message from Vriska, and another from her other friend Nepeta.  
Heeeeeeey!!!! ::::)  
hi vriska  
he didnt say anything if y0u were w0ndering  
What?! What the hell is with him???????? Why doesn't he TALK!!!???? RSJDHDDJYTUIGNVHSGKJSH8!!!!!!!?????  
calm d0wn  
he said he will talk ab0ut it s0me 0ther time 0k  
Are you suuuure he's not hiding something? >::::?  
yep he t0ld me we can talk later  
im gald y0ure c0ncerned vriska but its my deal n0t yours 0k  
She read Nepeta's text  
hey!!! :33  
hey nep h0w are y0u  
im good!!!  
happy valentines day! :33  
haha happy v-day t0 y0u t00 0u0  
spider woman told me you were having troubles with sollux! is there anything i can do to help????  
really? she needs to keep her n0sy n0se 0ut 0f pe0ples business  
and n0thing is wr0ng i can w0rk it 0ut with him  
oh okay :33  
ill talk t0 y0u later nepeta 0u0 bye  
bye!!! :33  
Aradia sighed. She ate a quick lunch at 12:15 and then at 12:30, Sollux finally awoke.  
"Hey Aradia. Thorry for breaking down latht night. I love you." He shuffled his feet towards her and gave her a big squeeze.  
She returned his embrace with a tight squish as well.  
"I love you, too, Sollux. What are the plans for tonight, if we have any?" Aradia questioned.  
"I dunno," he shrugged. I thought we could just stay home and chill."  
It wasn't the most romantic Valentines Day date plan, but at least she could try to figure out his problem.  
"Should I go shopping to get food for dinner tonight?" she asked.  
"Mmm-hm." He mumbled, distracted by his phone. He was obviously texting. While staring at his screen, he walked towards the couch to turn on the TV and sat down.  
Is he...texting another girl? Should I- NO! I shouldn't look through his texts. That's over-obsessive and creepy. I should keep my nosy nose outta his business.  
"...Err...Sollux, who're you texting?" she asked as politely and as un-desperate sounding as possible.  
"My friend KK." he replied quickly.  
"Oh...Nepeta's boyfriend? I've never met him, but she's told me about him." Aradia explained.  
"Uh-huh," he said, bored.  
Things were silent and awkward for a moment, and she broke the tense momentum.  
"I uh...I'm gonna go to the store, 'kay?"  
"I'll see you later, babe," he replied back, still tapping and poking at his iPhone screen.  
"Babe"? He never calls me babe. He's acting really weird. Aradia stared at him for half a second and turned on her heels to unlock her door and walk out.  
At the store, she gathered all the items needed for a nice, but simple dinner. At the checkout, as she was putting her stuff on the belt, she dropped one item and bent over to pick it up. A red sneaker stepped on her foot.  
"Ouch!" Aradia squeaked.  
"Oh crap, sorry!" When Aradia looked up, she saw a girl about her age, in her early 20s, this girl had shoulder length hair, bangs, red glasses, a cane, and she couldn't see her facial features because of the glasses. Guessing by the cane and glasses, she inferred this girl was blind.  
"No no, it's alright!" Aradia cheerily said, putting the item on the belt and placing another from the cart on. "Accidents happen, hehe!"  
"Hahahehe! Yeah, sorry about that! I'm blind, you see," she said, waving her cane.  
Aradia put more items on the belt and smiled at the blind girl. She took off her glasses and cleaned them on the tail of her shirt. The blind girl was beautiful, it was a shame she couldn't see herself. "I'm Terezi, you?"  
"I'm Aradia. Nice to meet you, Terezi. By any chance, do you attend the university just a couple blocks from here?"  
"Hoho, yes!" Terezi cackled. "Are you in a dorm?"  
"No, I live with my boyfriend, Sollux."  
"Sollux Captor?" she inquired Aradia. "I think I have him in my English classes. I've felt his face, hehe!" she paused to snort and giggle. "How long have you been with him?"  
"A glorious 4 years. Do you have a boyfriend, Terezi?"  
"Well..." she giggled once again and continued, "I don't like boys. I'm dating a really awesome girl. Her name's Vriska. She's really wonderful, a bit too wonderful, maybe."  
"Really?! I know her! I text her all the time! I didn't know she was dating someone!" Aradia exclaimed, excited for finding out great news.  
The woman checking Aradia out at the checkout line cleared her throat, and Aradia snapped back and paid for her groceries. "I have to go now, goodbye, Terezi! Nice meeting you. I'll see you around campus?"  
"Yeah, Totally! Bye-bye!"  
Aradia left the grocery store, returning home to her distant, strange boyfriend.


End file.
